


The Decision

by HardcoreSupernatural



Series: The Decision [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: Y/N finally reconnects with Dean and Sam. Are the sparks still there or have they gone away. Will the Winchester boys be able to forgive Y/N?---Part 3- finally after 5 years lolMake sure to read part 1 + 2
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: The Decision [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/271288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in a long time so if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know. I am happy to pick up this series again.

“Dean.” You say bright eyed.

Your eyes locked and his face is still, open eyed and lost. His hand immediately caught your waist as you almost fell due to you bumping into him. He looked good and strong and handsome. You felt a rush of guilt crawl up your spine yet your body couldn’t move. You finally felt like you were home. The stare down only last a couple of seconds but felt like eternity. You let out a short breath as you hand begins to lift to his face. But before you could touch his jaw you were interrupted.

“OMG, baby, are you okay?” Said a pretty blonde girl is a bright red dress. She caught you off guard and your eyes dart from Dean’s green eyes to her blue ones. You didn’t know what to do. You and Dean were frozen in time.

Your friend Country came over to to examine the situation asking if you were alright. You blink a couple of times, and you eyes meet Dean’s again. You feel completely shocked that you see him, standing in front of you. And wish you could hug him and feel his strong arms wrap around you.

“Who is this baby, what is going on? Come on I want to dance.” The blonde haired woman whined at Dean, tugging on the sleeve of his flannel. 

“I should go.” You say, almost shouting over the loud music. You instantly speed walk out of the bar and take a heavy breathe. The air is cold and nice, and cools you from the fire than is forming inside. You walk over to the side of the bar. Bending over, you feel yourself getting sick, before you puked on the ground you managed to pull you hair to the side. As you were bent over, you feel a hand on your back. It was heavy, strong. You could feel his rough skin through your lace dress. You didn’t know what to do. You were in shocked and were honestly too afraid to stand up and face him. What would you even say to him. How would you explain what is going on or what deal you made. If he knew Cass was behind it, he would never forgive him. This is a lose-lose situation either way. After about a minute or two, you get the courage to stand up, stumbling a little because you are still tipsy form all the drinks. You straighten your dress and your hand wipes off the spit on your mouth. You turn to face him. Once you turn, you are met with him pushing you against the wall and putting a knife to your throat. 

“Who are you?” He questioned in a stern voice. Almost as if his teeth are clenched together.

“It’s me.” You say softly. Your hand meets his to try to force the knife away. But you didn’t have any strength. I guess all those months of eating ice cream and not training is not helping in this moment. You start to plead with Dean, “Dean, it’s me, Y/N. You know, your girlfriend, Y/N.”

Dean’s eyes are pierced on yours. He is ready to kill you within a second. He scoffs, “Y/N is dead, has been for 3 months. We buried her body. I am going to give you one more chance to tell me who you are before I slit your throat.”

“It really is me. I can prove it!” You exclaim. Your hand reaches into you pocket, and Dean pressed the knife a little bit deeper into your throat. His eyes follow your hand as you reach in a grab a piece of paper. You hold the piece of paper, trying to open it. You finally do and say, “See, it’s the note you gave me when you had to leave at the hospital.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed and looked at the note which read in sloppy handwriting. 

Be back in a couple of days. Don’t go dying on me. I need you. - Dean

You continued to hold the note up as Dean’s eyes shot back and forth from your face to the note. His face, now fully in shock. He let out a breath, and took the knife off your throat. He stepped back, examining your body. His posture begins to deepen and his breathes are shorter. You can see his eyes beginning to tear. His face is pushing back the overwhelming emotions. He lets out a short breath, “Why.” He questioned.

“Because I had to protect you”, you shortly explain. Stepping closer to him. All you wanted was to be in his arms again. To finally be able to return home and be with your family. He stepped back as you’re about to touch his face. As if he knew was that he wouldn’t be able to think straight if he hugged you.

He turned around and started to walk, almost knowing you were going to follow close behind. You had to take double the steps he took, not only because of his long strides, but because of your short dress and heels. You both walk to the black Impala that is sitting in the parking lot. You missed the car and the smell. And knew you were closer to home than ever. Dean reaches the car and goes to the driver side. He unlocked the car. You stop in front of the hood, almost like you forgot what to do. You stood frozen. 

“Get in.” Dean grunted pulling you out of your trans. You go to the left of the car where the passenger seat is. Your hand traces the grooves of the car’s hood behind you. You open the door and slid in on the bench seat next to Dean. Dean starts the engine and adjust the rearview mirror. He shifts in his seat a little. You begin to draw yourself inwards, almost collapsing within the seat. The car pulls out of the parking lot of the bar and as you look out the window, you see Courtney staring at you confused. 

The ride was smooth and you didn’t know what to do. Do you say something, do you keep the silence? Does he even want you to talk? You let out a breath and shift your eyes to Dean’s hands wrapped around the stirring wheel. He knuckles are turning white from how hard he is grasping. You eyes follow his body, from hands to arms to shoulder to neck to head. You stop when you see his lips. Slightly parted and his jaw is clenched. You make your way up to his eyes, his head is forward almost like he is forcing himself not to look. Does he believe you are real? You just wish you could know what was going on inside his head. You look at him softly, frowning your face a bit. He seems to have noticed and a small, slick grin curving his plump lips. But it disappeared as soon as it was there. You missed his smile. His laugh. His everything. You use to fall asleep thinking about him, laying awake for hours wondering what he was doing. Little did you know, he was laying awake too. 

The silence is killing you and making you have butterflies in your stomach. You arms wrap around your waist and you shift towards Dean. “Uh…I missed you.” You say softly, almost as if it wasn’t suppose to escape your lips. 

Dean laughs, like he is making fun of the situation. He shakes his head and looks at you. His look is of disapproval and disappointment. He stares at you for a minute before his eyes are on the road again. The drive was only a couple of minutes more before you noticed the motel on your right. He swung into the parking lot at full speed. Like he was hoping you’d fall into his lap. You caught yourself before that happened. He pulls up in front of room 148. He turnes off the engine and you both sit there. The only sound is the engine cooling down and both of your breathing. Dean swallowing and opens his lips.

“You left me.” He laughs a little but you can hear the pain in his voice. “You left me and this is what you are doing.” Both of his hands are back on the steering wheel clenching harder, moving them back and forth. 

“Dean I am so sor-“ You try to explain.

“No, you don’t get to say anything. For right now you let me talk”. You nod and your eyes continue to look forward, “You left. I come back from a small hunt outside of town and you are dead. Just like that, out of my life. How do you think that made me feel, Y/N. I had to burn your body. I had to see you lifeless.” You can hear him trying to fight back tears. “You are a fighter and you died and now you are here. I have been looking for you non stopped for months. Asking every hunter I came upon if there had seen you. Hunting down demons and angels to try and get you back.” He pauses, “and you were here, dancing, having a normal life. You could have just broken up with me if you wanted to, would have been way less painful.” He tilts his head back. 

You don’t know what to say and you don’t even know if he wants to hear the explanation. He laughs again, “I needed you so badly, you have no idea what I have been through and I needed you more than ever.”

“I’m sorry”, you answer.

Dean shakes his head and wipes his eyes before getting out of the car. He slams the door shut which startles you. You sit there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Your only option is to go inside but then what? What happens when you walk through that door. You take a deep breath and gulp. You open the door and get out of the car. Dean is standing at the hood on the passenger’s side waiting for you. Still looking in shock. He turns and walks to the door, you are not far behind him. 

He opens the door to the motel room and you walk in after him. You stand off to the side of the door, There were two queen sized beds with green bedding. A small kitchen and a dark brown table with a couple of chairs. Once you were completely in the room, Dean closes the door and pushes you against the wall. You back is to the wall, between the door and the large window over looking the parking lot. Dean’s body is close, both of you exchanging body heat. His hands are above you and he is leaning over you. His eyes are soft and stare directly into yours. As he steps closer you are pushed completely to the wall, his hips are touching yours and his elbows and arms are resting on the wall. He bows his head a bit and looks at you. His dark green eyes are still and you could swear that you had never seen them this dark. He pushes more into you. Your foreheads finally touch and he talks a deep breath. You close your eyes slowly and your hands grab his shirt at the waist. He moves his head slightly to get into position where you lips are almost touching. 

“I need you…”, he whispers into your lips. 

Your lips are practicing touching when the bathroom door opens and open comes a man. You and Dean are stuck until the man states, “Dean, what the hell. You can’t just bring girls in here, we’re sharing a room.” He explains.

Dean breathes softly in and takes a step back off of you. You finally see Sam for the first time in months, his beard has grown a bit and his hair a bit shaggier. His eyes turn wide and a confused look takes over his face. Sam looks at Dean and then at you, and smiles. He walks towards you and opens his arms for a big hug. His embrace is warm and nice and you missed it. You couldn’t believe how much you missed them both. Sam takes a step back and holds you at arm’s length. 

“Wow, I cannot believe. What?” He questions and scoffs. 

“Yeah, me either. Didn’t think I’d run into you two here.” You laugh awkwardly.

“Well, yeah, um… we’re working on a case on the outskirts of town.” Sam starts to explain. “But this is crazy. Are you okay? How are you? We burned you?” Sam questions.

“Yeah well I guess I have a lot fo explaining to do on my part. I’m just so happy I get to see you both again.” You state looking at both Sam and Dean. Dean hasn’t moved or made eye contact since he almost kissed you. “If you both don’t mind, I would like to use the bathroom really quick. My friend is probably worried and you know nature calls.” You keep talking because of the nervous tension in the air. You step around Sam and make your way into the bathroom. You shut the door and standing in front of the mirror. You heard the boy’s muffled voices outside the door but couldn’t make out any of the words. You run you hands under some water and splash your face. You texted your friend, Courtney to tell her you were okay. You then turned your phone off and slipped it into your purse. You straighten and pull your dress down, and frankly you are uncomfortable wearing your dress around Dean. Not that he cannot control himself but because of you not covering much and feeling exposed. You pull a hair tie out of you purse and put your hair back. You turn around, open the door, and step out of the bathroom in the motel room of the Winchester’s. 

When you step out of the bathroom, you hold yourself on the door frame to take off your heels. They are beginning to hurt. You stand there for a moment, over looking the boys sitting at the brown kitchen table. There are three glasses all filled with some type of alcohol. You make your way over to the table. Sam sitting on the right next to the kitchen and fridge, and Dean to your left. You go to the table and down on one of the glasses. You set it on the table with a clink and both boys look up at you.

“So, you said you were in town for a hunt?” You asked, making your way to one of the beds to sit. You sat on the edge of the bed and crossed your legs. You were so close to Dean that you could reach out and touch him. 

“Actually we are done with the case. Couple of Werewolves were taking people. But we handled it.” Sam explained. “We were actually getting ready to leave but it was kind of late and we just decided to stay an extra night.”

“Oh.” You say. Nothing else could escapes your mouth. 

“‘Oh”, that’s all you have to say”, Dean laughs a bit but angrily. “‘Oh’, how about, ‘Hey guys, I’m sorry I left and that I didn’t say anything to you about anything’, maybe then I can actually forgive you for leaving. Take some goddam responsibly for yourself, Y/N.” Dean is now turned towards you.

You are staring at him, unable to move or say anything. But he is right. I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do. Sam steps in before things become awkward. “Hey take it easy on her, Dean. I bet she had a good reason.” Sam says looking at you kindly.

You smile at him. “I do and I know I do.” You explain. “I just don’t really know where to start”.

“How about when you decided to come back to life and not visit us,” Dean snaps back. 

“It’s a really long story, And I still don’t really know what happened.” You say.

“Then how are we suppose to trust you again if you don’t say anything?” Dean answers.

You look down. You are nervous and scared and completely unsure of how you gotten yourself into this situation. If only you haven’t gone out tonight. But somewhere deep down inside you are happy to be with Dean and Sam again. You feel like you are finally home. 

You start to speak softly. “Well, all I can remember is waking up and I am in a dark room. I am told I am suppose to fulfill some kind of mission and then I wake up in an apartment building just down the street from here. I am told that I cannot see you because it is better that you think I am died. I worked at a diner for a couple of months and then my friend asked me to go out tonight and you know the rest. I honestly never expected to see you.” You were twirling your thumbs as you were speaking and hope they believed you story. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. You weren’t ready to them they the whole truth yet. About Death and Crowley…and Cass. About you accepting this deal and about the boy you through across the diner a couple of days back. You look up to meet Sam’s calm eyes.

“I’m glad you are back.” Sam smiles.

“Me too.” You answer.

There is silence for a bit. And It is getting late. You don’t have any other clothes with you so you don’t really know what to do. You know Dean will not let you out of his sight again so you cannot go home. You cough a little before stating, “Can I have a change of clothes?”

Sam looks up at you and then at Dean. Dean shifts in his seat, setting down his glass and walking over to his duffle bag. He searches to find a shirt and boxers for you. Once he found them, he walked and handed them to you. You grab the fabric for a bit, not believing that anything that is happening is real. You stand up and make your way to the bathroom again. You are in there for a little while. You took your dress off and pulled Dean’s shirt over your head. You breath in as you do and you caught a familiar smell. Once the shirt is on, you grab the collar and pull it to you nose. You smell again. Dean has this particular scent about him, musk, dirt, and whiskey. You close you eyes remembering how it felt to have you body close to his. You take a moment. You finally put on the boxers and let your hair loose. You look in the mirror and notice you makeup is smearing. You running the water to try and get some of the mascara off. You look at yourself on last time before making you way out of the bathroom. 

You walk out to notice that both boys have taken both bed. Sam is practically passed out and didn’t even make it under the covers. You laugh a little. You look over to Dean’s bed and he is sitting up watching some TV. You noticed how he is only on one side of the bed and has opened the covers a bit. You make your way to the bed and sit down, shifting your way under the covers. Normally you would cuddle right next too Dean, but you were nervous about how he would act. 

You both watch TV for a bit and he finally looks at you. Like he is studying your facial features. Hoping to remember every last one. You turn you head to face him and smile a bit. He looks down. He then begins to go more under the covers while turning the tv off. While he is laying down with his back towards you, he turns off the light on the night stand. He stays still. You shuffle in the bed a bit, laying on you back. Wide awake at this point. You hands by your side and unable to move much. You don’t want to disturb Dean. 

After a couple of minutes you feel the bed shift and the covers are lifted up. You feel Dean beginning to move towards you and his hand reaches out for you. He finally finds your waist and pulls you into his chest. One hand wraps around your waist while the other goes under your neck and head. You pull yourself closer to him and rest you head on his chest. He started tracing circles on you back. And you feel warm under his touch. 

“I missed you.” He breathes out before falling asleep. You are awake for a little before completely succumbing to the deep sleep you haven’t had in months.


End file.
